Saburo Kazeta
Saburo Kazeta (風田 三郎 Kazeta Saburō) is a psychic young man who is the leader of the Monster League and can become an armored larva-like mutant known as Sanagiman (サナギマン) and also a more powerful blue moth-like mutant known as Inazuman (イナズマン). Saburo is supported by a mysterious figure known as Kageto Banba who gives him a device called the Zeebar (ゼーバー, Zēbā), which enhances psychic powers. Character History Along with Rumi Komaki, Daita Kondou and Chikao Nezu, he was kidnapped due to his status as a Gate and was used by Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he turned evil by Xatan himself. 5 years later, four of them attend the Amanogawa High School and forms the Monster League in order to create the new Earth. During the class session, Gentaro patches through a live feed with Yuki Jojima while she's at a space station. Saburo later uses his Gate powers and disturbs the class while declaring himself as the Leader of the Monster League along with his subordinates. Gentaro later seeks help from Mr. Ohsugi and Ms. Haruka to catch the misbehaving students with Gentaro chasing Saburo. Saburo later transforms into Sanagiman and fights Gentaro as Fourze. Though Fourze finally overpowers Saburo with Fire States, Kageto Banba interrupts and give Sanagiman his Zeebar which amplify his psychic powers as Kageto strikes Fourze with his Kanabo as the Hercules Zodiarts. Meteor finally arrives and rescues Gentaro while saying that they must remobilize the previous members of the club in order to fight Kageto. As the whole former members reunites, they infiltrate the Monster Leagues' base and explain to the members that they had been used by Banba to be sold on the black market after a sticker he developed allows them to be controlled like several other soldiers. Realized that his plan had been foiled, Kageto transforms into his Zodiarts form while summoning Dustards to attack the Monster League and the Space Kamen Rider Club members. Gentaro later chases Hercules but Sanagiman prevents him as he is still on Kageto's side. He explains to Gentaro that he had a horrible childhood which had made him use his powers as protection from others that included his parents and friends. Gentaro tries to gain Sanagiman's trust even by destroying the Fourze Driver as a sign of truce. With Meteor overpowered by the Hercules Zodiarts, Sanagiman appears in front of Hercules and transforms into Inazuman. Miyoko later asks her teacher what happened to Saburo with Gentaro replying that after gaining his sense of justice, Sanagiman reappears before he evolves into, Inazuman. After Sanagiman defeated the Hercules Zodiarts, he reverts back to his human form with Miyoko covering her eyes, as Gentaro and Kengo realized that Saburo is naked because he destroyed his clothes after he transformed and used the Space Kamen Rider Club flag to cover himself. Gentaro and everyone witness that an escape pod is entering the Earth as Kengo identifies it as Yuki's. But however, Eel interferes and destroys the escape pod with Kageto's laser beam tower. As everyone watch in horror, however, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko reappears revealing that she was brought to Earth by Yuki and rescued her from the escape pod's destruction. Nadeshiko later uses her Rider Kick and destroys the laser beam tower. Eel tries to escape by creating a portal which brought him back to the present as Gentaro, Ryusei and Nadeshiko follow him. Forms - Inazuman= Once Saburo shouts "Chōriki Shōrai" (超力招来 "Summon Super Power"), he trades his hard skin body for a much lighter body which makes him capable of performing lighter attacks and greater speed. Saburo gains this form right after he gains his sense of justice and first uses it to fight the Hercules Zodiarts. Inazuman is able to sprout large butterfly-like wings that allow him to fly and can fully utilize Saburo's psychic powers. *'Techniques' **'Reversal Chest' (逆転チェスト Gyakuten Chesuto): Inazuman uses his psychic powers to reverse the force of an enemy attack back to the user. **'Psychokinetic Chop' (念力チョップ Nenriki Choppu): Enhances his knife hand blows with his powers. **'Lightning Typhoon' (稲妻タイフーン Inazuma Taifūn): Utilizing telekinesis, Inazuman captures his opponent in a whirlwind. **'Super-Powered Lightning Drop' (超力稲妻落とし Chōriki Inazuma Otoshi): Inazuman's finishing move, Inazuman flies at his opponent before finishing him/her with a psychic and electrically enhanced chop. Saburo tends to scream "Chest!" (チェスト! Chesuto!) before performing a finishing attack. }} Behind the Scenes Basis Saburo is an homage to Inazuman as he appeared in the Inazuman (manga), based on the hero's human identity as Saburo Kazeda (風田 サブロウ Kazeda Saburo). While Inazuman's design is based on the manga, the Zeber is a homage to the device that the Inazuman (1971) of Inazuman uses in Inazuman Flash to enhance his powers and gain a new form. Saburo also uses the "Chest" catchphrase used by the tokusatsu version of Inazuman. Portrayal Saburo Kazeta is portrayed by Kenta Suga (須賀 健太 Suga Kenta). As a child, Saburo is portrayed by Itsuki Shibuya (渋谷 樹生 Shibuya Itsuki). As Sanagiman/Inazuman, his suit actor is Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun). Notes * The way how he transformed from Sangiman to Inazuman is a similar way to Masked Formed ZECT Riders Cast Off. * In Super Hero Taisen Z, it is shown that Sangiman, after taking damage, can convert the damage's kinetic energy into power to transform into Inazuman. This character trait was taken from the original 1973 TV version of the character. * Like the Riders in Kamen Rider Hibiki, Saburo will be naked once he revert his transformation.